Seismic surveying is used for identifying subterranean features of interest, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, freshwater aquifers, gas injection zones, and so forth. In seismic surveying, seismic sources are activated to generate seismic waves directed into a subsurface structure.
The seismic waves generated by a seismic source travel into the subsurface structure, with a portion of the seismic waves reflected back to the surface for receipt by seismic sensors (e.g., geophones, accelerometers, etc.). These seismic sensors produce signals that represent detected seismic waves. Signals from the seismic sensors are processed to yield information about the content and characteristics of the subterranean structure.
A land-based seismic survey arrangement can include a deployment of an array of seismic sensors on the ground. A marine survey arrangement can include placing a seabed cable or other arrangement of seismic sensors on the seafloor or other water bottom surface.